


say we'll always be together

by localspacelesbian



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andiversary Week, Bexie Wedding, F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspacelesbian/pseuds/localspacelesbian
Summary: bex and bowie talk after the wedding
Relationships: Rebecca "Bex" Mack/Bowie Quinn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	say we'll always be together

_ You girl _

_ Are the answer _

_ And the question _

_ A completely new dimension _

“What made you change your mind?” Bowie asked as he ran his hands through Bex’s hair while she leaned against him. The ceremony was over, and Bex and Bowie found themselves cuddled together on a bench, away from everyone else.

“I never changed my mind.”

Bowie looked down at her, confused, but she still wasn’t looking at him. “What?”

“Bowie, I never didn’t want to marry you. I was just scared. And I never wanted the big fancy wedding that my mom and Andi were planning. As much as I appreciate everything they did, it was just too much. I thought distancing myself from the planning would keep me from getting overwhelmed, but it just made it feel like it wasn’t my wedding. It wasn’t for me. And I think that’s what made it so easy for Miranda to get in my head.” She looked up at him. “But then when I realized how badly you wanted this, I thought about it some more, and I realized that Miranda is an idiot.”

He smiled at her. “Well, I could have told you that. I think I did, actually.”

Bex looked down. “Yeah well, sometimes knowing something isn’t the same as actually believing it.” She looked back up at him and put her hand on his cheek. “But now I get it. I mean, I’m still terrified, but I know that you’re not Gabriel, and I’m not Miranda. And whatever happens, I know you’re worth it. This family is worth it.” They both glanced over to where the kids and Celia were sitting under the other gazebo, talking and laughing about something, before turning back and looking into each other’s eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” They both leaned forward to kiss, and then he smiled down at her. “Wife,” he added.

She smiled back. “Husband.”

He closed his eyes. “Hm, I could get used to that.”

“Good. Because I’m not going anywhere.” She moved her hand down to his arm and leaned into him again.

_ You're everything I've learned so far _

_ And the things that I don't know yet _

_ Every sunset, every star _

_ I can list all that you are _

They sat like that in a contented silence for a minute before he opened his eyes and asked the question that had been on his mind since they’d gotten here. “So, how did you pull this off?”

She looked back over at the Jonah, Buffy, and Cyrus. “With a lot of help from our kids.” He laughed at that, but couldn’t disagree. He might as well have been singing adoption papers when he’d first placed that guitar in Jonah’s hands. “Seriously though, I was not expecting them to be able to keep this a secret so well, especially Cyrus. But then he implied that he may or may not have been in some kind of secret society?” She shook her head. “I don’t know. But they were great. They took a little longer than they were supposed to to set up, which was why I had to stall so much, but it turned out even better than I was expecting. And Jonah learned that song surprisingly quickly.”

“Yeah, how did that happen, anyway?” Jonah had never heard the song before, and Bowie had never recorded it, so he’d been wondering where he’d learned it.

She looked up at him with a teasing smile. “You mean aside from you being an great teacher?”

“I didn’t teach him that.”

She gave him a more sincere smile. “I know. I did. I still have the copy of it you gave me,” she explained.

He looked down at her in surprise. “Oh.” He’d almost forgotten about that. It wasn’t even a copy. He’d given her the only written version of the song after he’d performed it for her for the first time. He’d had no idea she still had it. He smiled. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

She smiled. “I know. And I have a pretty amazing husband, too.”

He leaned his head back and smiled wider. Yeah, that was never going to get old. “Hm, well, I’m sure he’s not as amazing as my wife.”

“Probably not,” she teased. “But it’s pretty close.”

He leaned down to kiss the side of her head. Yeah, he could get used to this.

_ Say we'll always be together _

_ You're every second and every minute _

_ What was my life without you in it _

_ Don't remember I forget _

_ I was born the day we met _

_ You know you're everything to me _

_ All I want and all I need _

_ You are my now and my forever _

_ Say we'll always be together _


End file.
